


That one "I Do Stupid Things And You're My Doctor" au

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [52]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May or may not be my first SFW MakoRin piece on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That one "I Do Stupid Things And You're My Doctor" au

5-1-15

Prompt: “I do stupid things and you’re my doctor” au

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: G

 

               “Matsuoka-san, this is the third visit this month. I’m beginning to think you’re just here for my company,” said the doctor with the pretty green eyes and the bright smile. Rin rolled his eyes and held out his arm without saying a word. “Do I want to know the story this time?”

 

               “Probably not,” Rin muttered. He didn’t even want to know the story behind the distinctly heart-shaped pattern of bruising on his arm, no matter how entertaining it would be to snitch on Momo to his older brother when he saw him next.

 

               “Well, the good news is it isn’t broken this time. However, the bone is still rather weak from the _last_ time you broke it, so please, try not to do anything dangerous while it heals?” Rin ducked his head and nodded. It wasn’t his fault he had stupid friends, after all. They were just the bunch that fate had chosen for him. “You’re all set,” the doctor said.

 

               “Thanks, Tachibana-sensei,” Rin mumbled, grabbing his coat with his good arm and slinging it over his shoulder. “Same time next week?”

 

               “Do it and you’re dead,” the doctor said genially. Rin tossed a wave over his shoulder and sauntered out of the ER to go find – and likely maim – one or two of his friends.

 

 

 

               Makoto had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing the next time he saw Matsuoka. Though there was still nothing life-threatening or even permanent about his condition, he had never managed to show up so magnificently injured before. Half of his hair was missing along with both of his eyebrows, there was a strange purple tint to the skin of his neck and shoulder, his ankle was twisted in an interesting direction, and he was naked save for the bed sheet he had come in with.

 

               “Really, Matsuoka-san, we must stop meeting like this,” Makoto joked as he felt out the bones of his ankle. “Dislocated?” he asked. Matsuoka nodded.

 

               “That’s what the nurse said. She offered to set it for me, but I know for a fact she’s never relocated an ankle before. By the way, did she get the card I sent?” Matsuoka looked at the ceiling while Makoto took his cue and pushed his foot back into place.

 

               “She did. We all had a great time laughing over that one; not many of our patients know us well enough to actually know when someone graduates.” Matsuoka cringed at the feeling of bones grinding into place but tried to laugh through it.

 

               “She’s nice,” he said through gritted teeth. “She’s worked hard for that degree, she deserved some recognition.” Makoto hummed, rolling Matsuoka’s foot in his hand. He reached for a bandage to start wrapping it.

 

               “Still,” Makoto mused, “it was a very nice gesture. Half the nurses here are terrified of you. They think you’re some Yakuza hitman who’s always in here because you’ve been in a fight.” Matsuoka laughed at that.

 

               “Good, I like that reputation. So much better than why I’m actually always here,” he said. “Speaking of, we’re having a party next week for Momo actually reaching the age of twenty without ending up hospitalized or imprisoned. I told everyone I’d invite you for laughs, but you should still come.” He got quiet for a minute, his face turning a very pretty shade of pink. “I dunno, it should be fun. And I can prove to you that I’m not actually making all these stories up.” Makoto laughed at that.

 

               “It sounds fun,” he said. “I’d love to come.” He looked up at Matsuoka, at the soft expression on his face, and tried to will away the heat he could feel coating his ears. Then he caught sight of Matsuoka’s missing hair and snorted.

 

               “Never mind, you’re not invited,” Matsuoka sulked.

 

               “Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be my first SFW MakoRin piece on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
